


Narrexcel: Zombie apocalypse

by Mrs_Styles1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Styles1/pseuds/Mrs_Styles1
Summary: The world has changed, zombies took over and humanity will never be the same. Follow Niall, Harry, Marcel, Edward and Alex as they try to survive in this disgusting world while hoping for better tomorrow.





	Narrexcel: Zombie apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Walker=Zombie

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW

"We should probably rest here." A tall curly hair lad says as he takes his glasses off of his nose so he can wipe the dust off, but his shirt isn't any cleaner and he ends up with a bigger mess. 

"Fuck." He curses silently when he puts the glasses back only for his vision to be blurry and full of white spots. 

"I agree with Marcel." Harry says and he sits one of the tables that were in the classroom before he throws his bag on the floor creating a loud thud. 

"We only came here to look for food and weapon, nothing else." Alex says. Ever since before all of this happened he was always in a hurry and now it has only gotten worse which can sometimes annoy his brothers, but they just keep their mouth shut. 

"With all respect Alex, but I would rather sleep on dry wooden floor than dirty humid ground." Marcel says and Harry nods his head, agreeing with his younger brother.

"This place isn't that bad Alex and Marcel has a point." Edward says as he looks around the large classroom, there was plenty of room and the door were really narrow which was a good thing. Alex didn't seem to like the idea so Edward walked towards him and threw an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Look at the door Alex, they're really narrow. We can just put couple of table and it'll keep the walkers out. The room looks comfortable and clean and we can all get a good night sleep for the first time in forever without being woken up in the middle of the night." Edward said and Alex sighed, knowing what Edward was saying was true and he had to think about Marcel and Harry who, unlike him, aren't used to sleeping in dangerous and uncomfortable places for long. 

"Okay." Alex sighed and everyone in the room smiled. 

"Yes!" Harry said quietly as he jumped off of the table and raced towards a little couch in the corner of the room that no one seemed to notice. 

"I'm taking the couch." Harry said as he cuddled a small pillow making his brothers smile. 

"I'm sleeping on the floor." Edward said, floor being more comfortable for him than table was. 

"Where are you going to sleep Marcel?" Alex asks his younger brother as he watched him sit down on the floor. 

"I don't know, but I'm not tired yet so I don't need a place to sleep." Marcel said and Alex nodded as he picked up the table and started barricading the door. 

"Let me help." Edward said as he picked couple of chairs as well and soon the doors were safe and they could sleep in peace. 

"I'll keep the watch first." Alex said. He wasn't tired and he could see his brothers needed sleep, even Edward. 

"Okay. I'll be next so wake me up." Edward said and soon three of them were asleep while one was still up. 

_

Alex could only guess that couple of hours have passed since his brothers fell asleep and he was close to falling as well so he walked towards Edward and lightly shook his shoulder. 

"Ed. Wake up, Ed." Alex said and Edward soon opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Alex. 

"Already?" He whined and Alex laughed at how silly his brother was. 

"Already." Alex confirmed and Edward got up before he walked quietly around the room so he could wake himself up. Alex got comfortable on the floor, his back against the floor, staring at the ceiling when he heard light footsteps. 

"Ed!" He whisper-yelled making his brother stop dead in his track, but he could still hear footsteps making him sigh and get up, but he soon was back on the floor when his legs gave up on him .  
"Can you hear that Alex?" Edward asked and Alex nodded. 

"It's probably a walker or something, just keep and eye on the door." Alex said as he got comfortable on the floor once again, but this time it wasn't footsteps that made him jump, it was a quite Irish voice. 

"I don't think that's a walker, A." Edward said and Alex nodded as he got up and took his dad's gun, that was now his. 

"Wake Harry and Marcel up." Alex said, he knew people were far more dangerous than walkers were and this could all probably be nothing, maybe it was their brain playing tricks on them, but maybe it was really something or someone, in this case, who could kill them in their sleep. Alex looked trough the little crack, but the only thing he saw was empty hallway. He turned around to see that all of his brothers were wide awake now and each one of them had their own weapon in hands, ready to strike. 

"Shh." Alex said to Edward as the younger boy made his way towards him and Edward nodded before he stopped. 

"We need to move the tables." Edward said and Alex nodded, glaring slightly at his brother because he was aware of that. 

"Just be quite." Alex said harshly, but Edward payed no attention to him because he knew his brother gets like that when things like this happen. One by one, they moved the chairs and tables aside, creating a little path before they stepped into an empty hallway. Alex looked around and he saw no sign of walker nor human. 

"Ed, you take Marcel and go check the gym and second floor while Harry and I check the kitchen and the basement." Alex said and Edward nodded calling for Marcel as they walked right while Harry followed Alex left. 

Harry and Alex walked quietly trough the maze of hallways as they finally made it toward the basement door, but before Alex could open it a loud bang rang trough hallways as they snapped their head in the direction of the sound. 

"It's in the kitchen." Alex said and Harry nodded. They walked passed the basement door and continued towards the kitchen where Alex could hear footsteps and cupboards being opened and then closed. Back when it all started he would of have just left the person in peace, but now days he knew better and he knew that people do many things when they're scared or starving. 

Without any signal he opened the door, it hitting the wall with a large bang, as he pointed his gun at the person not even ten meters away from him. The sound obviously made the person drop the bag he was holding as he turned around with a confused face because he thought he was alone. 

"Who are you?" Alex growled, his gun still pointed at the person's head while he bit his tongue, not knowing what to say. Harry looked in surprise as attractive little boy with blond hair and blue eyes raised his arms in surrender, but he knew Alex wouldn't let him go so easily. 

"Answer!" Alex yelled and the blond boy jumped from his loud deep voice making Harry bite his lip so he wouldn't tell his brother to shut up for once and let the poor boy speak. 

"My n-name is N-Niall." Niall said and Harry repeated his name in his head, making sure he remembers it even when someone wakes him up at two o'clock in the morning. 

"What are you doing here Niall?" Alex asked and both Harry and Niall thought it was a stupid question, but they didn't say anything, specially not Niall who only looked down and blushed in shame. He never liked this part, this part when he eats all his food and he has to steal the new one. He knew it wasn't really stealing because the people who it used to belong were probably dead, but he still felt ashamed as if he's doing something wrong.

"And?" Alex asked. He thought the boy was cute because he always had a thing for cute short blond fellas and Niall was no different, but he knew his brothers were his first and biggest priority and there was no time for love.

"I was just looking for food." Niall said and only then did he realize that there was a gun pointed at his head and he knew he could loose his life any second, but he wasn't that scared. He always thought that he'll pee his pants and beg the person to not kill him and let him go, but none of these things he felt like doing because he still didn't wrap his head around everything that has been going on. 

"Alex, you can put the gun down now." Harry said and only then did Niall notice an attractive boy next to Alex. In Niall's eyes, Harry's hair was longer and was more curlier and even though his face was serious and his eyes showed no emotions, Niall knew Harry isn't like that all the time. While Niall could definitely see Alex glaring and being so angry every second of every day. 

"Do you have any weapons?" Alex asked him Niall shook his head. 

"Only a bat." Niall said as he mentioned towards a baseball bat that was lying on the ground next to Alex's leg. 

"Any food?" Alex asked and Niall shook his head no. 

"See he's not a threat." Harry said and Alex lowered his gun down while Niall put his hands down and Harry thought it was finally over, but before he could even say anything Alex had Niall pinned against the wall with his hands wrapped around his neck. 

"Who are you working for? Did Governor send you?!" Alex yelled in Niall's face and Niall whimpered as his air was suddenly cut off and Harry gasped when he saw what was happening. 

"Please let me go, I don't kno-" Alex cut Niall off as his grip tighten and Niall started hitting his shoulders and arms, but Alex didn't budge. 

"Alex! You're killing him!" Harry said as he ran forward and tried to push his brother off of Niall, but he couldn't, his brother only glared at him and pushed him back which only angered Harry. The curly hair lad got up and punched his brother as hard as he could and in the end Alex let him go because there was too much blood in his mouth and nose and he had to wipe it off so he could breath. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Niall as he tied to take a closer look at the blond boy's neck, but Niall only whimpered and moved away, trying to put as much space as he could because he was far too scared to do anything else. 

"What's going on here?" Edward asked as he and Marcel barged trough the door only to see bloody Alex glaring at the small blond boy who was trying to get away from Harry who was trying to calm him down.

"Alex?" Edward asked, because he didn't want to disturb Harry who had a sleeping blond boy in his arms who passed out due to exhaustin, but Alex only rolled his eyes and got up before he walked back to their classroom. 

"Harry?" Marcel asked, but Harry only shook his head and got up with the boy still in his arms before he followed Alex and the other two did the same thing in silence. 

_

When Niall woke up the next day he wasn't expecting warm arms to be wrapped around his body, but they were and he still sighed, enjoying the moment until he remembered what happened last night and he quickly got up, but he soon fell down when he realized his legs were tied together to a table which moved and made a loud noise as Niall fell down. The loud noise woke everyone up and soon Niall was met with four pair of eyes staring at him. 

"Good morning." Harry was the first to say as he offered his hand to Niall who was too confused and scared to do anything. 

"What exactly happened last night Harry?" Edward asked his brother, but Harry only glared at Alex, not answering as he sat on the other side of the large classroom his eyes on Niall and his body still ready to fight his older brother if he even thinks about hurting Niall. 

"Nothing Ed, Niall here was just looking for food when this idiot, that we call our brother, attacked him." Harry said and Niall turned his head confused that he was standing up against his brother for him. 

"Is this true A?" Edward asked, but Alex didn't answer he only stared to pack his bag, acting as if he's the only one in the room. 

"We should get going, we shouldn't of have stayed here." Alex said and in that moment Marcel noticed a small notebook lying next to Niall's leg and he quickly picked it up, but it immediately fell out of his hands as Niall brought his feet up and hit him in his left knee. 

"That's private." Niall glared at him as he sat down on the notebook, feeling like that's the safest place for it, for now. 

"What even is that? A diary?" Marcel asked. He too, had a diary but he lost it couple of weeks ago when they were running from Guverner and he had no time to take it before they had to leave the town. 

"Yes." Niall answered, he started to feel guilty for hitting him and just when he was about to apologize they heard multiple cars stopping right in front of the school they were hiding in. 

"Get down!" Alex said and they all quickly hide behind the closest bigger object as they waited for what would happen next. 

"Who is it?" Edward asked his brother, the two being the only one right underneath the window and Alex lifted his head up, but quickly ducked down when he recognized the man. 

"Guverner." Alex said and Edward cursed while he turned to look at his brothers who were both scared and confused. 

"We need to leave." Alex said, already grabbing his bag so they could leave trough the back door, but Edward's hand stopped him. 

"What are we going to do with Niall?" Edward asked and Alex looked at the blond boy who was in the middle of the room, still tied to the table, scared to move in fear of making too much noise. 

"We can't leave him here, Guverner will kill him." Edward asked and Alex knew he was right, so he quickly marched towards Niall and took out his small pocket knife, Niall's hands were already in front of him, ready to define himself, but Alex only cut the rope that was connecting him to the table and Niall gave him an grateful smile, but Alex didn't return it. 

"We need to go." Alex said towards Marcel and Harry and both boys quickly took their bags before they followed their oldest brother trough the door, leaving a confused Niall in the middle of the room. 

"You too." Edward said as he quickly helped the blond boy up and Niall smiled before he briskly took his notebook and bag and followed them out in the hallway. 

Five of them ran down the hallway, weapons in their hands as the listen to any kind of sound that isn't their own footsteps and hard breathing. 

"Wait." Alex whispers when he hears door opening and Alex curses knowing Governor's men already entered the building.

"We need to go." Alex says as he hurries down the hallway, in the direction opposite from the sound. Alex can see the exit door, but he can also hear both walkers and Governor's men and it all makes him run faster, the other four doing the same. They quickly unlock the door and before they knew it they're out of the building with twenty men pointing their guns at them. 

"Look what we have here." They hear a voice say and soon enough there is a man standing five meters away from them, his left arm in the pocket of his black coat and wicked grin on his face. 

"Governor." Alex growls out when he sees his eyes move to his brothers. 

"You made a big mess the last time I saw you, killing five of my men and destroying our food supplies." He says and Alex smirks, knowing the day like it was yesterday. 

"One kid died from starvation, Alex, I hope you know that." Governor says and Alex nods his head, not bothered by what he said, because he knows it's not the truth, Governor is a manipulator and he will do anything to bring them down. 

"Now I know." Alex says glaring at the man when Governor suddenly smiles and starts walking towards them. 

"How about you give me the boy and I'll let you and your family go?" He asks and Alex is surprised for a moment when he realizes he's talking about Niall. 

"What do you need him for?" Harry asks and Alex curses his brother who still doesn't quiet understands the way all of this works. 

"It's none of your concerns." Governor says, licking his lips as he eyes Niall up and down making Niall feel uncomfortable and Edward steps in front of him, hiding him from Governor.

"I think it is." Alex says when he notices that none of the boys want to let Niall go and Alex isn't an exception. 

"Let's just say someone, really important, needs him and if he finds out you have what is his, he won't let any of you go until you are all dead." Governor says, smirking, but deep down he just wanted to kill them all already so he can take Nall. 

"Sounds like something I used to hear about you and now look at you, you're nothing like they said you would be." Alex says smirking and Governor glares at Alex, he's sick of his games. 

"For the last time Alex, give him to me because someone more powerful than you and I together is coming and trust me you do not want to mess with him." Governor says, but Alex doesn't listen. 

"I'll come with you, if you let them go." Niall says and they all turn to look at him as he steps out from behind Edward, in front of Governor. 

"That wasn't that hard was it?" Governor says and he's ready to give his men permission to kill them all when suddenly Niall pulls out a small kitchen knife and brings it up towards his neck. 

"If they die, I die and then you have nothing." Niall says, knowing very well who the Governor was talking about and he knows exactly how powerful the man was. 

"Fine, I'll let them go." Governor says and Niall nods his head, the knife still resting on his neck. 

"Niall you don't have to do this." Harry tries, but Niall only shakes his head. 

"It's better like this." Niall says and gives them all a small smile before they run off, leaving Niall all alone with Governor and his men. 

"You can put the knife down Niall." Governor says, walking towards Niall, but the blond boy only steps back. 

"You can always order you men to go after them, give them some time." Niall says smirking and Governor glares at Niall, but lets it go, he'll get his revenge on Alex sooner or later. 

"Now?" Governor asks after almost ten minutes, but Niall doesn't answer him, he only throws the knife away and soon two tall men are tying his hands behind his back and pushing him towards a black van. 

"Finally." Governor says as he lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes that Jude won't have his head. 

"Let's go!" He says when he sees that everything is packed and he closes the door and turns towards Niall with a knowing smirk. 

"I wonder how will he react once I bring him back his Irish Princess that mysteriously disappeared." Governor says and Niall looks down, he didn't know how the man will react and something was telling him that it won't be good. 

"How did you even manage to run away?" Governor asks, but Niall doesn't lift up his head to see his face, he was too scared to do so because he finally realized what he had done. He had sacrificed his freedom to save people that probably don't even care about him. 

"You can relax, you know? It will be a long ride and you might as well enjoy every second of it." Governor says a cocky smirk on his face as men in the car burst out laughing making Niall hate them and himself even more. 

"What did I do?" He asks himself quietly, but there was no trace of regret in his voice, only fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I love you all so much!  
> Peace!


End file.
